


The Pool

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gay Sex, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt at AvengersBellies:</p><p>REQUEST: Tony, weight gain </p><p>The Avengers start a betting pool (instigated by Tony himself) on how much weight Tony can gain in six months. Tony's teammates observe his gaining progress with great interest and cheer on his overeating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly tried to keep this relationship free, but everything I touch without a requested pairing turns to FrostIron or FrostPudding in my hands. I'm actually impressed I made it to the end of the chapter before the implied pairing begins.

"Alright, guys, here's the deal," Tony said walking into the common room at Stark Tower. "I'm itching to gamble, but there's nothing to bet on except soccer and everyone knows soccer's stupid. So...place your bets for how much weight I can put on in six months,"

Steve looked concerned. "Stark, are you sure that's heathy?"

Tony shrugged as Bruce spoke up. "It can be as long as he's under a doctor's care," 

"Thought you weren't that kinda doctor, Big Green Machine. No?" he snapped his fingers as he turned his gaze on Thor. "Blondie, you in? How about your brother? Hey! Reindeer Games!" Eventually, everyone agreed that it could be a fun way to pass the down time and placed their bets.

***

"You hungry, Stark?" Natasha asked, coming home with several boxes of pizza.

"Starving. Clever, Nat. What did you have, 35? That may be on the high end. Smart move trying to stuff me full of pizza," he noted, plowing his way through the impressive stack. Once he finished, though, it was obvious to everyone he'd more than overdone it. His stomach was round and swollen, grossly distended as it pushed his shirt up. He panted as he tried to heave himself to a standing position then clutched at his bloated belly as it protested the movement. He waddled slowly, painfully to his room without a word to anyone.

The other Avengers were watching TV, figuring Tony was asleep, when they heard loud groans from his room. "Oooohhhh, my stomach hurts. Ow, my belly! I'm so bloated!" The team members ignored it for a few minutes until the unlikeliest of people spoke up.

"Hadn't someone better go in there and check on him?" Loki asked softly, brow knitted in concern. "He sounds like he's in a lot of pain and could probably use a tummy rub," The others just stared at him incredulously. "Useless mortals," he muttered, making his way down the hall to Tony's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anthony?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh,"

Loki carefully sat on the edge of the bed and laid a warm hand over Tony's engorged middle. "Oh, dear, you did overdo it, didn't you?" he tutted as he gingerly rubbed over the warm flesh.

Tony squirmed and writhed in agony, very near tears. He'd never felt so full in his entire life, and was certain his stomach would split open any second. "Help," he groaned weakly.

"I'm trying," Loki whispered, hands growing warm as he tried to cast a healing spell to lessen the man's aching fullness.

Tony cradled his belly as it throbbed inside him, vaguely aware that some of the pressure was lessening. He felt himself relax as the ache subsided. "Mmm," he moaned, still in discomfort, but no longer in extreme distress.

"Better?" Loki asked softly.

Tony nodded weakly. "Thank you,"

The god smiled affectionately. "Sleep, Anthony. I promise it'll get easier,"

Loki returned to the common room to confront the others. "What?" he demanded. "Just because I threw him out a window doesn't mean he deserves to suffer. Besides, we've made up since that...incident," he finished defensively.

***

Loki had been right. Each subsequent stuffing got easier for Tony, less painful, as his stomach stretched. His appetite began to increase then, of course, and he insisted on moving as little as possible. If he was going to get as heavy as he planned over the next six months, he needed every calorie he consumed going straight to his waistline. This meant having his meals and snacks brought to him in bed. The one person who was always there, encouraging him to eat and rubbing his belly when he _over_ ate, was Loki. He found the god's presence comforting and even agreed willingly when Loki had suggested he drink a quart of cream right before bed every night to help facilitate his weight gain. "Thanks for helping me out, Loki," Tony said one night through a huge belch as the god rubbed his fat belly.

"You're doing well, Anthony," he observed, kneading the chub that had come to rest on Tony's middle, slightly disguising the fact that underneath, the poor, abused organ that was the inventor's stomach was rock hard, stuffed full with his latest binge. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Tony moaned, then all but purred as Loki began massaging his bloated tummy. His fingers truly were magic, the mortal thought, feeling himself beginning to relax into sleep as soon as the god laid his large, warm hands on the prominent bulge sitting at Tony's middle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, everybody, step right up, see the amazing expanding man!" Clint barked as Tony waddled into the common room. It had been three months since the start of the bet, and he could definitely feel the extra weight starting to take its toll. His back ached almost constantly as his gut put added pressure on it, causing it to bow. His ankles were swollen, his chest had begun to get flabby, his thighs rubbed together, and his knees ached under his new heft. He tentatively stepped on the scale and tried to peer over his belly, but it was no use.

Natasha came over and looked at the number. "Up 21 pounds. Impressive," she said, giving his bloated gut a hard slap.

He burped and squeaked, having just finished a snack Loki had brought him; well, a snack for him now, a meal for a family of four for everyone else not intent on eating everything in sight. He wrapped his arms protectively around his middle, fearful of another attack from somewhere. "I just ate a really big snack," he said, voice just barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, tubby," she replied callously as Loki shot daggers at her.

"Come on, darling, let's get you back to bed. We can get that big, beautiful belly of yours rubbed, then you can have a nap. After you wake up, I'll feed you something sweet. You'll like that, won't you?"

"Yes," Tony replied, breathing heavily from having to move his heavy body after months of immobility.

" _That's_ how you take care of him," Loki hissed dangerously as he guided Tony back to his room.

"So...are those two a thing now?" Clint asked no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint's question was answered with a resounding "yes" over the course of the next three months. Tony confined himself to his room after the belly-slapping incident and Loki was just as scarce, only surfacing to fetch food for his new partner. Steve, never one to judge, just breathed "Weird," when Loki swooped into the kitchen one morning, made an enormous breakfast, then took it back with him to Tony.

***

"Today's the day, darling," Loki murmured, rubbing Tony's belly lazily. "Six months. You've grown quite fat," he chuckled.

"Yup," Tony agreed, burping loudly as he finished the rest of the Chinese food Loki had procured for him.

The god fidgeted and bit his lip nervously. "Um, Anthony?"

"Yea, Lo-Lo?"

"Will, I mean...are we...how would you feel about continuing our arrangement once the weigh-in is over?" he asked, looking at Tony through lowered lashes.

A slow smile crept across the inventor's fat face. "Loki! Are you asking to be my boyfriend?" he teased.

"Gods, Stark, must you mock me now? I've grown quite fond of you," he confessed quietly. Tony found it incredibly sweet. He pulled the god into a deep kiss.

"C'mon, Lo, let's have a quickie before I get on that scale,"

Loki mounted Tony, bracing his hands against his flabby chest. "I love your tits," he purred.

"Yea, yea, enough foreplay; now get on with it," Tony grunted, bucking up as best he could into Loki, rutting his fat belly into the god's crotch.

"Ahhh, yes!!! Stark! That drives me wild," the god panted.

"I know," he grinned wolfishly. "You're a whore for my belly,"

Loki kneaded and fucked Tony's ponderous belly until both of them were spent, panting in a sweaty heap. "That I am," Loki replied, rising to get a warm cloth to sponge Tony off before the final results.

***

"That can't be right," Natasha said, looking over the previous numbers.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"58,"

Tony rubbed his belly proudly. "That feels about right,"

"It does. Trust me. You haven't had him on top of you," Loki blurted, clapping his hand over his mouth.

Everyone's eyes widened. "So you _have_ been..." Steve blushed.

"Fucking, Steve. You can say it," Clint offered.

"Hooking up," Bruce corrected.

"Who's closest?" Thor asked.

"Cap. He had forty," the redhead answered.

"No overages are paid. I get the dough," Tony declared. "Fabulous. Lo, get the loot from Little Orphan Annie over there, then go get me some sandwiches from that place around the corner. You know, my favorite,"

"Gyros and shawarma?" Loki confirmed.

"You got it," he replied, kissing the god passionately, waddling back to his room to await his meal.

"You heard the man. Pay up," Loki said to Natasha, holding his hand out.


End file.
